the hunger games,and a sleepover!
by cassybacker
Summary: what happens when the hunger games tributes apper's in my bestfriends livingroom? crazyness thats what!


_Hello all its cassy, this is my first ever fanfiction *_**paues for applaues***_ yes,yes thank you i knw thank you._

_well i had a dream of this, i know what you think,_** "what a wired chiled" **_but fear not, i had to much candy,and besides crazy people make the world go round =) so please review/comment, tell me what you think._

_o and i don't own none of the charecters from "the hunger games" *cough**yet**__cough*_

_

* * *

_

It was a friday night, the first night of summer vacation, and i was over my friends april's house for a sleepover,but it was kind of getting a litle awkared becaues she would'nt shut up about a book she was reading,I was trying to drown out april but just keep't on how the capitol was evil and that she would totally date peeta, and some more stuff, but the only thing i heard was blah,blah,blah, untill a nice big fluffy marshmallows came out of nowwhere and attacked me!

"Hey what was that for!" i yelled at april, she just look at me "thats for not paying attention, you netwhit!" she shot backi just looled my eyes

"if it was not so boring mabey,just maybe i'll pay attention more" i said she just look at me, o lord here it comes, "b..bo..boring,BORING!, the hunger games is not BORING, inoccent children dying fro some stupied capitol is not _****__BORING_!" april said looking like she wanted to throw some more marshmellows at my head.

"Hey calm down, its just a book don't take it so seriously, geez, acting like you want to bit my head off" i said geting up from my postion on the couch, and walking over to the kitchen were a upset april was, o get a marshmellow "and besides these things are not true there just fictional charecters born to excit your life of _what could be_ , its all fake " i said pooping two marshmellows into my mouth and ruffling her hair " WHAT EVER K!, its not my fault you don't have any imagination" she said with a smirk, the marshmellows almost fell out of my mouth "i do to have a imagination, **__****I PLAY WITHED WITH BABRIES!**" I yelled stomping back into the livingroom and away from aprils laughter, "i hope you choke april!" i yelled from the livingroom, i hear april stiff laughter coming into the living room "whats so funny anyways april gosh!" i said looking at her, her checks were read and she looked like she was going to explode, then she did exploed, exploed with laughter "thats so true...you do need imagination to play with babries" april said doubbling over with laughter, i sighed and wated for her to finshe, which felt like forever " done yet" i ask "she looked at me then cracked a smile "yea, for now" she said and look over at the clock it read _11:11_ "omygosh 11:11 make a whish!" she squeled and closed her eyes real tight, i sighed, and rolled my eyes, this is just great, sometimes i wounder how we became friends, am all realistc and she's all...lala in lala world all the time "so what did you whish for" she said bouncing up and down on her sleeping bag "for you to get a brain" i replyed and duck out of the way of a flying marshmallow "you are not funny" she said with a smile "ok i can't tell you what i whished for,there will be no way you could make me"

"ok"

"am telling you k no way in the world i'm going to tell you"

"alrght"

"ou will never find out"

"fine by me"

"ok i'll tell you since you beged" i just rolled my eyes, "i whised that the hunger games charecters were in my house, wouldn't that be fun, i looked at her "if you wanted to die yes, don't they kill each other" april thought for a secoend "eh...yeah...but if i talked to them it would be diffrent" april said laying down and closing her eyes, i rolled my eyes "night april" i said

" night K.C., dream of marshmellows, whith preety choclat horses,and knights in vanille armor and..."

"SHUT UP APRILL"

"ok shuting up,night k.c"

"good night april"

*quit*

"um k.c am hungry"

k.c:sigh

* * *

lol poor K.C, so what yall think? o there both 15


End file.
